Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,706 and to U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,535 both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to a swivel connection for use between a quick attachment mounting frame and a quick attachment bracket to permit a bucket or other attachment coupled to a boom to be pivoted about a generally horizontal axis during use for cutting a grade slope or working at an angle, and still have the benefit of a quick attachment bracket for engaging a frame on the bucket.
Quick attachment units have been utilized for excavator buckets and other attachments. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,706 illustrates such a quick attachment system, where a bracket can be used for mounting frames that are attached to various tools so the tools can quickly be mounted to an excavator or backhoe boom. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,535 shows a quick attachment bracket and frame which are held in assembly with a bolt on connection.
Excavator or backhoe booms pivot about generally horizontal axes, and these horizontal pivots are fixed. However, it is desired from time to time to cut a slope with the bucket, or use an attachment such as a powered earth auger at an angle other than vertical. The present devices do not provide a low cost positive holding angular displacement swivel for use with a quick attachment bracket on a bucket or a tool.
The present invention relates to a hydraulically controlled swivel connected between a backhoe or excavator boom and an attachment tool implement. The swivel has a frame on one end that attaches to a quick coupler bracket on the boom. A second bracket that will couple to a similar frame is pivotally mounted to the frame of the swivel. The second bracket is for connection to a frame on a bucket or other attachment or implement. The swivel frame and bracket are held together with a pivot pin which, is substantially horizontal when the excavator bucket is moved to a position with the bucket cutting blade or edge lowered. A linear hydraulic cylinder is mounted between the swivel frame and the second bracket for pivoting the second bracket about the axis of the pivot pin so that the bucket cutting blade or other implement or tool can be positioned at an angle or slope during use.
The linear hydraulic cylinder used can be mounted on end pivot pins, as shown, or on trunnions at a desired location along the cylinder. While one linear cylinder is shown, two linear cylinders, one on each side of the pivot pin could be used.